1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stackable container assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a stackable container assembly designed for use with cylindrical containers of the type utilized to package snack food items, such as potato chips sold under the trademark PRINGLES. These snack food items are typically sold in a large cylindrical container. Many individuals pack their lunch or snacks for transportation to work or school for later consumption. In order to facilitate transportation of these snack items, it is desirable that a smaller container dimensioned to hold a single serving be provided. This prevents over consumption of junk food items and also prevents the snack food items from being damaged during transportation. In order to facilitate this objective, the present invention discloses a stackable container assembly which utilizes a pair of cylindrical containers adapted for securement in coaxial stacked relation by a resilient connector. A smaller of the two containers may be utilized to transport individual servings of food items, while the connector serves as a removable lid for the larger of the two containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of stackable container assemblies are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a container assembly is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,323, which issued to S. Robinson on May 27, 1958. This patent discloses a tandem container assembly which utilizes a threaded connection to join two cylindrical containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,691, which issued to T. Wei on Feb. 20, 1968, discloses a plurality of stacked cylindrical food containers secured by a connector having locking pins selectively receivable in bayonet-type slots. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,559, which issued to J. Carter on May 21, 1974, discloses a stackable series of insulated containers for transporting food items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,099, which issued to J. Zaruba et al on Jun. 17, 1986, discloses a stackable container assembly for preparing and storing ice cream sandwiches. The individual container assemblies include interlocking flanges for securing the units in vertically stacked relation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,832, which issued to I. Alonso on Jul. 8, 1986, discloses a system for coupling cylindrical sections which utilizes an internally threaded connecting ring.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to stackable container assemblies, none of these devices utilize a connector having first and second cylindrical side walls which intersect at a central transverse circular partition and include circular undercut grooves for engagement with top and bottom rims of a pair of vertically stacked cylindrical containers. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a resilient connector which also functions as a removable container top. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of stackable container assemblies, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such stackable container assemblies, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.